62 - Yeelon
By Wolfmaster Description The city of Yeelon (Ye-lon) Is not as much a city as a decent sized village, crafted from pelts, wood and other natural materials, the buildings are meant to be able to be taken down and put up within a day. The denizins of this village are Gnolls. Despite what one may think, these people are actualy half civilized toward other sentient beings such as humans and elves and the like. it has most of the amenities that one would expect in a small town, including a general store, a blacksmith, and a "hunters guild" of sorts. People The village of yeelon is Made entirely of gnolls, hyena like humanoids who stick closely to their animal cousins when it comes to how they act. Vicious and ill tempered one would need a decently good reason to even get close to them without having at least one javelin thrown at you. The females of the species are larger in almost every capacity standing usualy around 7 foot tall and take on all of the normaly 'male' occupations in other cities such as hunting, smithing, head of household, etc. The males however are weaker and smaller, standing normaly about 6 foot tall and lacking the musculature the females have. families are strange, the females having anywhere from 1 to 4 husbands at a time. each legitiamate. and children usualy come in litters of 2-5, though its not unheard of for an unlucky only child to be born. The Items in town are a mixture of higher society metallurgy and tribal style natural tools, depending on their stature in society, they may have well built steel tools and weapons for nobility, or simple stick, bone, and stone tools and weapons for the lower class. City structure The City of Yeelon is usualy put up in a rather circular pattern based on the heiarchy, the leader in the center, with concentric rings of buildings put up around the center. the nobility come next, followed by tradespeople. and finaly the rest of the rabble who are still patterned based on social structure. The village will move slowly from place to place as their needs change or fail to be met, when not enough food or water is not available, it is simple to pack up and move a good 'nautical mile' to set up again where the resources seem prevalent. Social structure The Gnolls of Yeelon could be almost considered civilized, that is if their originally ruthless nature and adherence to their baser instincts were not so prevalent. Due to this fact other established civilizations may speak ill of these people and consider them barbarians. These gnolls are based on a might based matriarchy. The strongest Female will rule, known obviously as a queen. Due to the Female's strength, they are always looked on as above any male, only a drastic difference in social structure will a male have any sway over a female in decision making or other pursuits. similarly, Any foreigners allowed in will be treated similarly, the women with respect and dignity, and the men like lower beings, being told what to do and put in their place should they make too much of a fuss. Social standing is based on might alone, one's ability in combat being more important than knowledge or any other ability. Those who can fight better, are higher up the ladder. Child rearing only reinforces these with the girls getting preferential treatment and the males being told their only chance of a good life is to marry into a good family. The family names all transfer with the female, the husband having to give up his family name and all ties to it, to adopt his wife's. If a female dies, the husband is not allowed to re-marry, therefore keeping the family name going with the male and any offspring. Government Government here, is simple. The Queen makes the rules. The leading female will decide what action to take, what alliences to make, what bridges to burn, where to set up the city, so on and so forth. While she may listen to the advice of one of the nobles, to which there are only 6 noble families at a time, her decisions are final. The matriarchy is passed down from female to female of the same family, that is unless another female from a different family challenges the current queen to combat, in which case the victor, either retains their position, or takes it. the previous family in charge always becoming one of the noble families and the oldest noble family then being brought down out of the clique of 6 into the ranks of more normal inhabitants. The queen, has their pick of the males, choosing one for their personality and for Love, while anywhere from one to three of her other mates are the strongest of the males, believing that the offspring will only be as good as the weaker parent, and are used for breeding purposes. Hunting "Guild" The hunters of Yeelon are not really members of any guild, it is simply a group of the better hunters that take turns going out and doing things for the tribe, hunting, pillaging, the like. Though usualy rough and less than precise in their methods, they are know to some as some of the best hunters considering their close relation to their animal side as well as their heavy reliance on it. Being an outsider taught by one is a rare, yet rather honored event. Recently they've raided a few trade convoys and found the specialty mead from shimmering relief. they have found it to help them with their never ending jobs. The drink has become prized among the hunters as well as the hierarchy. NPC's of note Shevarah Vitas: The current queen of the gnoll tribe, think a warrior princess when you meet this person, clad in plate armor, she weilds a blood stained steel axe one handed in a reverse grip and uses a Large steel shield in battle, it seeming to be a trophy as it looks like it would be wielded by a paladin of (Yet to determine). She is very self confident, rarely if ever taking advice. while not a war monger, the tribe has been a bit more violent towards others under her rule. Khaza Hunur: Current town blacksmith. If it were not for the fact that she is using her strength and skill for her trade, simply by looking at the bulk she brings with her strength makes one wonder what she is doing down this low on the social totem pole. Somewhat intimidating figure is combined with ruthless haggling tactics to get the best price for her goods. some of them are simply what the tribe has brought back from battle with other people, some are created in house. though it takes a keen eye to spot which is which when looking at them. Jana Zatire: the Tribe cleric/shaman, she prays to a spirit she calls Namalar, supposedly a warrior spirit that protects and looks after those who are courageous in battle and who deserve aid. Despite what she says however, this spirit is not recognized in any other city and even among the very 'poor' gnolls, some don't think it exists. Jana is the healer for the battle weary hunters and warriors who have given their all, and sometimes a limb for the tribe. She would be considered weak if it were not for her ability to heal such grievous wounds. one of the rare occasions that a gnoll has gained social stature by being an indispensable tool for the Village. Kaytar Gortand This male Gnoll is a lot more devious than his counterparts. While he currently stays under the radar and does as expected, he secretly wants to overthrow the queen and become ruler himself, by any means necessary, technology, magic, aid from adventurers. A man tired of the status quo, depending on the situation, he could be seen as the good guy, or an anarchist, depending on the party morality. Werva Dartel This noble Gnoll woman sees the strength of the village as a weapon, a tool. The land and people nearby should be under Gnoll paws. They should be in control of more of the world instead of the occasional raid and only “owning” the land around the village. Category:City